


Scars

by 1nvisible_string



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Lavender lives, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parvati and Lavender being cute, Parvati being a good wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nvisible_string/pseuds/1nvisible_string
Summary: ‘I hope she’s okay’, Parvati thought. ‘Last month's moon was awful’. Her heart ached thinking of her lover alone and in pain. Parvati rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that there was no hope of her falling asleep tonight. ‘You’ll get to see her soon enough’, she thought, trying to comfort herself. ‘You can take care of her and then everything will be okay again’.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 3





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, it was the full moon during the battle of Hogwarts. Instead of dying Lavender was turned into a werewolf. 
> 
> Also, I do not support J.K. Rowling nor any of her disgusting transphobic views.

Parvati rolled over, trying to get comfortable on the queen bed she and Lavender had bought four years prior. It seemed too large without Lavender in it. She could see the faint indent of her body where Lavender usually slept. She reached out and touched the bare spot, painfully aware of the reason why Lavender was not sleeping beside her. 

‘I hope she’s okay’, Parvati thought. ‘Last month's moon was awful’. Her heart ached thinking of her lover alone and in pain. Parvati rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that there was no hope of her falling asleep tonight. ‘You’ll get to see her soon enough’, she thought, trying to comfort herself. ‘You can take care of her and then everything will be okay again’. 

She stared at the ceiling, rolled over again, and caught sight of the muggle alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 3:49 AM. The green numbers were the only source of light in the small room. Parvati stared at the clock for a while watching the numbers change. She sat up and turned on the light, feeling too anxious to lie down any longer. 

Parvati glanced at the clock again, thirty minutes had passed since she had last checked. It now read 5:15 AM. The sun would rise in a half an hour. Parvati would make tea, and get her bag full of medical supplies ready so she could take care of Lavender. Parvati was a healer so they would not have to go to St. Mungos. 

Parvati got out of bed, pulled a sweater over her head, and opened the door to their bedroom making her way out into the kitchen. 

Lavender and Parvati lived in a small flat in the city with a basement. They had moved there shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, buying it with the little amount of money they had saved up. It was one of the first happy days they’d experienced after the battle. Everything seemed normal. Parvati didn’t worry about what was going to happen in the future, and the horrible grief that had been tearing at her since the battle seemed to settle to a dull pain. 

Parvati smiled fondly at the memory as she started making the tea. She remembered the pure look of joy on Lavender’s face. The way they ran around the flat, dancing and laughing. How they proudly decorated the small space with the rundown furniture they’d found in muggle pawn shops. The whole day she remembered thinking, ‘I’ve made it. I’ve really made it. We survived and I’m living with my girlfriend and we’re going to be okay’. 

The knot in her stomach tightened as she was brought to reality. Parvati turned the burner off and poured the water into a mug, dropping a tea bag into it. While she let the tea steep, she checked her bag, making sure it had everything she needed. Satisfied the bag had all she needed, she returned to her tea, sipping and staring out the window waiting for the sun to rise. 

At the first sight of the sun, Parvati left her tea, grabbed her bag, and rushed downstairs, not wanting to keep Lavender waiting any longer than she needed to. She opened the door gently, as to not startle her. 

She could see Lavender, curled up in a corner of the basement, shaking. 

Lavender lifted her head slightly, “Parvati?” she mumbled. 

“I’m here Lavender, It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna get you fixed up.” Parvati rushed to the bed. 

She brushed the hair out of Lavender’s eyes, looking down at her. Lavender's hair was disheveled and tears were sliding down her cheeks. There was a deep gash stretching around her back to her stomach, and a cluster of bruises on her thighs. Parvati pulled her closer so she could examine her more closely. 

“Lavender,” Parvati said softly.

There didn't seem to be any broken bones, an improvement from the last full moon. 

“Oh love, that looks like it hurts.” 

Lavender nodded slowly, “Mhm”. 

“Shh, I'm here, you're okay.” Parvati rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a pain-killing potion and her wand. 

“Drink this” Parvati whispered bringing the vial up to her lips. Lavender drank and within moments a look of relief came over her face as the pain lessened. 

Lavender looked down at the wound with a distraught expression on her face. “Am I going to be ok? ” Lavender asked, weakly. 

“You’ll be okay love.”

Lavender gave Parvati a weak smile and reached for her hand. Parvati took it and gave it a soft squeeze in reassurance. 

“Is it going to leave a scar, can you make it go away?”, Lavender asked, voice wavering. 

“I don’t think so, honey. It’ll fade, but never disappear.” 

Lavender nodded defeatedly, tears falling as she made a soft, hurt noise. 

Parvati squeezed her hand again, reassuringly. 

Lavender hated getting scars. She hated reminders, hated the damage the wolf did to her. 

Parvati took her wand in her hand and traced the gash whispering a healing spell. The gash closed and lost its irritated look. It now looked as if it were weeks old. 

Lavender whimpered and let out a small sob. 

“Shh shh, it's almost over babe. I’m almost there,” Parvati cooed. 

Parvati then healed the bruises on Lavender's thighs. That was all Parvati was able to do to heal her wife. She knew from experience that Lavender would be tired and sore for the next few days even with the magic. 

By the time Parvati had finished, Lavender was shaking. Tears were streaming down her face and her nose was running badly. Parvati looked up at her wife, tears forming in her own eyes, and sat next to her on the bed.

Parvati looked at Lavender with a sad smile, tears slipping down her face. She leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Hugging her tightly, she stroked her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear. 

She held her tightly wishing they could stay like this forever. Wishing Lavender would never have to go through this again. Wishing she could protect her from the wolf. Wishing she could make it so she never had to endure a full moon again. Wishing one day they would wake up and everything would be normal again. Wishing she could help her more, take away all her pain. 

But she knew that was impossible. There was no stopping the wolf. It had been like this the past four years and there had been no miracle cure, no way to stop the pain, no way to protect her. 

But they were together, and that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @y0ung_lad for helping me with this:)


End file.
